Meet The Dasari's
by JOVANKA
Summary: Neil/Grace- What could an experienced officer of the law like DI Manson possibly be afraid of? Meeting Grace's family for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Dasari's.**

**Legal Stuff: - Nope still not mine unfortunately.**

**A/N: - The Bill is dead long live The Bill!**

Jacob 'Banksy' Banks had his head firmly buried in his paperwork when he felt something hard hit the back of his neck.

"What the heck…." He grumbled retrieving a ball of paper from down the back of his chair.

"Ouch" Mickey Webb jolted as an almost identical ball of paper hit him on the cheek.

"Psst….Mickey, Bansky is the coast clear" A clearly anxious voice whispered to the two men from outside CID. CSE Eddie Olosunje was peeping around the door waiving a white handkerchief attached to a ruler "I come in peace with the DNA report on the Mitchell case Stevie wanted."

"It's ok Eddie the DI is busy tearing Terry limb from limb inside his office so you can come in" Stevie told him indicating the closed blinds and door with her head.

"Thank god for that" Eddie sighed using the handkerchief to dab his forehead "Please tell me Grace will be back soon I don't know how much more my nerves can take of Manson Khan in there" Eddie nodded towards the DI's office "Alright he loves the girl and he misses her enough already."

"If you ask me this temporary job Gracie's got lecturing on Criminology at Hendon for a month is all a loud of bull she's finally seen sense and binned him that's why he's in such a bad mood" Max snorted.

"Nobody did" Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Two weeks, three days, fourteen hours and six minutes" Stevie consulted her watch "Then she should be back with us and I vote we handcuff her to her chair so she can never leave again."

"It works for me" Mickey nodded.

"I don't think I can last that long" Eddie wailed and passed his report to Stevie "He made me double check my results on the Langstaff blood stains four times yesterday he's going doolally without Grace."

As if on cue Terry Perkins emerged from the DI's office "Yes guv, no guv I 'm so sorry guv it won't happen again" He grimaced closing the door behind him.

"Is there any paint left on the walls" Stevie enquired as he slunk into his seat.

"One form I forgot to fill in one measly expenses form and he puts me on nightshift for a month" Terry grumbled "Something as got to be done."

"Desperate times mean desperate measures" Stevie concurred "There is only one thing we can do isn't there."

"Take him down the pub and get him pissed" Mickey agreed.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it? He probably just needs to talk is all" Banksey offered.

"Good that's one volunteer" Max grinned.

"I didn't say that" Banksey flinched.

"It's a good idea though your married you can talk to him about relationships and stuff" Eddie pointed out.

"If I must" Jacob agreed reluctantly.

"Terry you should go too" Stevie suggested.

"Why me? What did I do?" Asked Terry a little miffed.

"You're married too remember" Stevie said "Besides he's not likely to open up to me is he and Mickey, Max and Eddie haven't had a single date between them in at lest two years."

"Oi there is no need to get personal" Mickey pouted.

"I'm saving myself for Miss right if you must know" Eddie huffed.

"I'm too young to settle down" Max scoffed.

"Whatever Terry your going me DS you DC capiche" Stevie folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes Sarge" Terry groaned his day just kept getting worse.

At 7.30 that evening Banksey and Terry finished work suspiciously CID was deserted except for the two men and Neil Manson who was in his office preparing for the next day.

"Ready" Banksey eyed Terry nervously.

"As I'll ever be" Terry took a deep breath, counted to ten and knocked on the DI's office door.

"Guv me and Banksey are off to the pub….." Terry announced.

"I'm deliriously happy for you both" Manson snapped sarcastically.

"We thought maybe you'd like to come too guv" Banksey asked meekly.

"Not tonight lads you can see I'm busy….." Neil replied grumpily.

"I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind one drink…..not that you need Grace's permission" Terry blanched "She's not the boss of you or anything….help me out here Banksey" He hissed.

"It's Terry's birthday" Banksey said nudging his colleague in the ribs "Isn't it Terry."

"What? Oh yes it's my birthday and Sun Hill tradition states DI gets 'em in on a DC's Birthday" Terry shrugged.

"If it's the only way I'll get any peace and quiet" Neil scowled and grabbed his coat.

The Green Archer was quiet when the three men arrived Neil and Banksey commandeered a table whilst Terry collected the drinks.

"So are you two going to tell me what we are doing here really" Manson took a swig of his pint.

"We told you guv it's Terry's birthday" Banksey began.

"Terry's birthday is in November so out with it I want the truth" Neil insisted.

"Guv it's just that you haven't been your normal self recently and well it's starting to affect the team" Banksey winced trying to be as tactful as possible "Are you missing Grace by any chance?"

"Has it been that obvious" Manson stared forlornly into his glass.

"Smithy has been issuing riot shields to uniform for the last two weeks" Terry joked

"So you two drew the short straw did you" Neil guessed accurately.

"Think of it as motivated self preservation" Banksey did his best to try and lighten the mood.

"Max thinks Grace has binned you" Terry told him truthfully.

"He might be right by this time next week" Neil took another swig of beer "Yes I'm missing Grace nothing feels right without having her here with me but it's not just that though Grace's cousin Nadia is getting married on Saturday."

"Sorry guv I don't think we understand" Banksey explained as he and Terry shared a baffled look "Does Grace want to get married too is that what's worrying you?"

"I don't know I'm too scared to ask her to be honest" Neil revealed "Grace wants me to go with her to Brighton for the weekend and meet her family for the first time her parents and her brothers will all be there you see."

"Ah I see" Banksey twigged "You're worried they won't approve of you."

"Why should they? I'm a workaholic copper the wrong side of thirty five with one failed marriage already behind me and a kid in tow not exactly ideal son in law material am I?" Neil grunted.

"Do you want to be their son in law?" Banksey asked carefully.

"I do" Neil answered "All I want is to be with Grace always."

"Have you asked her what she wants" Terry wondered.

"How can I? If I tell her I don't want to meet her parents she'll bin me, If I go this weekend and they hate me which they will then she'll bin me it's a lose lose situation here for me chaps" Neil drained the last dregs of his pints "And it's doing my head in."

"Yeah all women should come with a health warning attached" Terry agreed.

"Oh it gets better" Neil continued "Do you two remember Sunil Davadra?"

"Grace's ex-fiancé" Banksey nodded.

"The high flying, Oxford graduate Barrister type ex-fiancé who still loves her and hasn't married in the hopes he can get her back somehow well his brother Munir is the groom" Neil rubbed his eyes tiredly "So the perfect son in law they hand picked for her will be there too how can I even hope to compete with that."

"Ouch" Terry sympathized "It really isn't your week guv is it."

"Tell me about it" Neil grunted and raised his hand to attract the barman's attention "Then there is the icing on the cake I tried to get out of it said I was working all weekend then she threatened to make me sleep on the couch for six months ….six months of not getting intimate with Grace what the heck am I supposed to do? I think I need some quality time with my new best friend Jack Daniels."

"That won't help guv" Banksey argued pushing his boss' hand back down.

"Oh I don't know" Terry muttered.

"Banksey one way or the other I'm about to loose the love of my life where does it say I need to be sober" Neil countered.

"So in other words you have nothing to lose do you" Banksey pointed out.

"Spose so" Neil admitted half-heartedly.

"If it makes you feel any better Naomi's parents hated me on sight I'm hoping a few more decades I might wear them down to strongly dislike but we are still together anyway so go home, get your best suite out of mothballs and sweep Grace of her feet you've got nothing to lose by trying have you" Banksey offered.

"That actually makes sense guv fight for her" Terry added "Maybe she happens to like divorced, workaholic coppers the wrong side of thirty five with a kid and surely hers is the only opinion of you that matters not her family's. I'm convinced my father in law has had a contract out on me since they day we met and as a dad to a daughter myself I can tell you no man is good enough for my little girl doesn't matter who but if he cared about her I mean really cared about her then I would at least expect him to fight me every step of the way and I'm betting Grace's parents feel the same about any man she might bring home it's human nature it's called being a responsible, loving parent you're a father you should know that already"

"If she wanted to marry Davadra surely she would have done so years ago the Grace we all know and love as a mind and spirit of her own I don't think she'd let anyone not even her parents tell her what to do" Banksey counselled wisely "Anyway if you don't go then your letting her down aren't you?"

"I could never do that" Neil confessed "Your right I only care what she thinks and feels I'd rather face her parents a million million times over than hurt Grace so I'll do it for her go to the wedding thanks for the pep talk lads I think I needed a little clarity."

"Not our doing guv I think you always knew what you wanted to do deep down, all we did was make you see the truth" Banksey grinned.

"Problem solved then" Terry nodded triumphantly "Your round I believe guv and about nightshift …."

When Neil arrived home the place was in total darkness switching on the hall light he dumped his overcoat and shoes then padded upstairs to his bedroom, standing by the bedroom door he paused for a moment to stare at the lovely sight that greeted him. Grace was sleeping peacefully in his bed "You look just like an angel" He whispered softly to himself. Tiptoeing across the room he knelt by the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then he moved downwards butterflying kisses along her cheek till he arrived at her lips.

"Mmm ….hello" She smiled up at him as he woke her from her slumber.

"Hello" He finished off by kissing the tip of her nose "I….I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok I should have realized soon how nervous you must be about meeting my family I could go to the wedding by myself they will understand" Grace assured him "I understand."

"How do you do that? Read me like a book" Neil marvelled at her intuition.

"You're a terrible liar" Grace stroked his cheek affectionately "Your bottom lip tends to wobble."

"I must remember that" Neil took her hand and kissed it "I'm coming with you on Saturday that's if you'll still have me of course I would be honoured to meet your family…. I love you so much Grace and I don't care who knows it."

"Come here" Grace reached out for him.

Neil grinned and complied happily as she wrapped her arms around him drawing him close "Thank you trust me my parents will adore you because I do" Then she placed a long, warm passion fuelled kiss on his lips.

To be continued…

**A/N: - The whole hand holding was just so sweet but why no kiss? I have an image of Jack Meadows catching them kissing on his way out that just doesn't want to leave my head. Anyway all reviews gratefully accepted as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: - Ok I've made a fair few assumptions from now on with this story firstly Grace told a suspect she was interviewing at some point that her father was a Brahman (sorry I can't remember the name of the episode but it was in this latest series I think) so I'm assuming she and her family are Hindu. Other than that and her ex-fiancé being Sunil Davadra I don't think any other details of her family or personal life have ever been given or the reasons why she didn't marry him only that she wasn't particularly happy to see him again even though he was obviously pleased to see her. I could be wrong though and if anyone does know any different then please tell me I don't mind honestly, consequently all names, descriptions and explanations are purely MU (made up) by me. At this point I would like to apologise in advance for any errors because my knowledge of the Hindu faith is minimal to say the least and I'm relying on Wikipedia to be at least vaguely correct when it comes to Hindu wedding traditions no offence or insult is intended also please forgive me if I've translated Grace into Hindi incorrectly again I'm relying on a web site to be accurate. As for Neil other than Jake and his ex-wife I'm fairly sure we have never been given any details about his family either so again all details are MU.**

With a heavy heart Neil Manson placed his and Grace's overnight bags into his car boot before slowly closing the door and locking it then he made his way around to the driver's side of his car and slipped inside.

"This is alright isn't it? Going down a day early only I know how uncomfortable you are with this" Grace asked anxiously, watching him intently as he fiddled with his seatbelt "My parents really want to meet you and they….I thought if we had dinner together tonight I could introduce you to them before you meet my family en masse tomorrow at the wedding."

"It's fine honestly" Neil deliberately chose to ignore the palpitations in his chest and the voice inside his head that constantly screamed out to grab Grace and run because he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life "I'm looking forward to meeting them too."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too you can still change your mi…" Grace was interrupted mid flow by Neil placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Grace everything is alright, I'm alright so please stop worrying" He smiled as they pulled apart.

"Yes guv" She smiled one of her Neil only smiles.

"Good can we go to Brighton now please?" He asked deciding that glorious smile alone was worth the heart failure he was currently giving himself.

"Yes of course" She nodded and Neil drove off.

The journey was pleasant enough and they only got stuck in traffic once on the motorway due to roadwork's which Neil thought was pretty good going since by just after 2pm they were almost there but as he neared the Dasari's home a wave of sheer terror crashed down over him.

"Grace…um tell me again what are their names I've gone blank" He panicked.

"DI Neil Manson the scourge of Sunhill's underworld scared of two OAP's who knew" Grace chortled.

"Grace!" He huffed turning crimson "I want to make a good impression ….. A little compassion here ok?"

"My dad is called Kamlesh but everybody calls him Kam except my mum and her name is Mina" She reminded him.

"Your older brother is Shahid and is married to Zia they have too sons Jai and Arun and a daughter Khadija, you also have a younger brother Raj who isn't married but is engaged to Amina and both your brother's are Lawyers and work for the family Law firm with your father who founded it in 1972 when he graduated with a first from Oxford correct?" Neil asked worriedly.

"Spot on and here we are" She told him nodding to an expensive looking detached three story house facing the sea front with a bottle green front door and round bay windows.

"You didn't tell me you grew up in a stately home" Neil groaned again if he hadn't felt totally inadequate before he certainly did now.

"It's not nearly as grand as all that and you know it" Grace teased as he pulled into the driveway.

"It is too! My mum still lives in a two up two down in Lancaster remember?" He pointed out.

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you about my parents house I didn't want you to worry any more then you were already doing. There is nothing wrong with a two up two down in Lancaster or to be ashamed of besides Molly is a real sweetheart and I wouldn't have either of you any other way" Grace squeezed his arm affectionately.

"She adores you y'know keeps asking when I'm going to bring you to visit again wants to show off 'Our Neil's young lady' to her bowling club cronies" Neil told her softly.

"That's good because the feeling is entirely mutual and for her son" Grace kissed his nose as she unclipped her seat belt "Don't you forget it."

"I won't Grace" He promised following suit.

As they climbed out of the car the front door opened and an elderly Asian couple appeared the woman had the same slim build as Grace but was not quiet as tall; her once charcoal hair was now greying around the edges and had been tied into a neat bun. She was dressed traditionally in a baby pink sari with silver pattern work and sandals whilst the man that followed her outside had snow white hair and was roughly the same height as Neil but off a chubbier build. He wore glasses and he was dressed in grey slacks and red sweater but it was his eyes Neil really noticed he had the same almond eyes Grace had.

"Welcome home darling" Mina Dasari joyfully pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Its good too see you Lavani" Kamlesh Dasari nodded his agreement.

"Lavani?" Neil asked a little bemused.

"Grace is the English version of Lavani" Grace told him gently pulling away from her mother.

"You're still persisting in using that silly name then? Really Lavani I would have thought you had outgrown such a childish phase by now" Kam sounded vaguely disappointed.

"We've been through this dad it's not a phase I simply prefer being called Grace" She told him obstinately.

"Nevertheless it's not the name your mother and I gave you Lavani is it" Kam retorted.

"Do you two think we could save this discussion for another time please" Mina sounded weary as if she'd heard this particular quarrel far too many times before.

"Very well this is your…" Kam paused for a moment as if he didn't quite know how to describe Neil "…friend I take it?" He eyed the DI up and down suspiciously.

"Neil Manson…Detective Inspector Neil Manson" Neil held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you Detective Inspector Manson" Mina took it happily "I'm Grace's mother Mina and this is her father Kamlesh."

"You too Mrs Dasari and please call me Neil" He replied shaking her hand.

"It's Doctor Dasari actually" Kam informed him matter of factory.

"Oh….I'm so sorry Dr Dasari" Neil stuttered how could he have forgotten? Grace had told him several times that her mother was a semi-retired GP.

"Don't be silly Neil" She waived his mistake away "Happens all the time besides to you its Mina and there is a fresh pot of tea inside waiting for us all."

"Mum we can't stay too long we need to find a hotel" Grace said.

"You'll do no such thing you'll stay here with us" Mina insisted.

"Your room is all ready made up Lavani and your friend can stay in the third floor guest room" Kam emphasised the guestroom part "Save you the cost of a hotel room eh?"

Neil nodded weekly, he couldn't think of anything worse then spending the weekend at chez Dasari but how could either he or Grace or should that be Lavani now say no? Neil gulped and took a deep breath of air just keep thinking that this is for Grace, it makes her happy and whatever makes her happy makes you happy he told himself and you can get through this how bad can it possibly be anyhow? "Um…yes Mr Dasari we would love too" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Good that's settled then" Mina nodded happily then she hooked arms with both Grace and Neil and escorted them into her home "Kamlesh get their bags" She instructed her husband as they entered.

Later that day as he finished preparing for diner Neil stared out of the window in the bedroom he'd been given feeling completely and utterly miserable, as Kam Dasari had gone to great lengths to stress all through afternoon tea his room was on the third floor about as far away as physically possible from Grace. She was using the same bedroom she had as a child which was adjacent to her parents bedroom followed by her brother's old bedrooms both vacant he noted and the Dasari's bathroom. Staring out at the pier in the distance Neil decided he'd been at least partially right about Grace's parents Kam Dasari had hated his guts on sight and was doing everything he could to keep them apart, he'd even refused to acknowledge Neil's name still continuing to call him 'Your friend' or 'Detective Inspector' never Neil so how many times he asked him to. Mina however was nice though, unlike her husband she had been warm and friendly to Neil insisting on showing him baby photos of Grace which had all been incredibly cute and had made his lovely girlfriend blush but at least he had one ally in the Dasari household he decided.

A polite knocking on the bedroom door stirred Neil from his reverie "May I come in Neil" Mina Dasari called out.

"Yes Mrs D ….I mean Dr …I mean" Neil struggled to decide the correct way to address her.

"Mina my name is Mina remember" She grinned entering the room "I thought I'd see how you were doing up here this room can be a little chilly sometimes would you like extra blankets?"

"I'm fine Mina" He assured her "There is no need to worry."

"There is every need to worry Neil no guest in my house will catch pneumonia if I have any say in it" She smiled.

"Then I promise no pneumonia" He smiled back.

"You care a great deal about my daughter don't you" Mina pulled no punches.

"I do" Neil replied "I…I'm in love with her."

"Does she love you?" Mina quizzed him.

"I don't know I think so….I hope so" Neil answered truthfully.

"Her father and I all we really want is for Grace to be happy do you understand that?" Mina wondered "That's all we care about, I see how you look at her but I…we don't want her to be hurt again."

"Sunil Davadra" Neil stated simply.

"Yes Sunil" Mina nodded sadly "At one time he was the man in this room the man we thought would make out daughter happy."

"Mina what went wrong? Grace refuses to talk about it" Neil wanted to know.

"He hurt her very badly I can tell you that much but I think this is one story La…..Grace needs to tell you herself" Mina turned to leave "Dinner will be in twenty minutes."

"I'm not perfect Mina far from it but I'd do anything for Grace anything to make her happy" Neil called after her.

"It's a start I suppose" Mina called back with just a touch of doubt in her voice.

Grace was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs when he arrived on the ground floor.

"Hello" She greeted him with a soft smile.

"Hiya" He grinned back.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping arrangements but my dad can be a little old fashioned sometimes" Grace flushed.

"Don't be he's only looking after his little girl I can't says that I blame him take it from someone who knows your well worth protecting" Neil assured her.

"Thank you" Grace kissed him on his lips "When we get back to London I'll make it worth you while."

"Just because I start the evening on the third floor doesn't mean I intend to end it there now does it?" Neil whispered into her ear as the pulled apart.

"I can expect a midnight visit then? How romantic" She chuckled.

"Depends on if I can sneak past your old man now doesn't it?" He chuckled too taking hold of her hand with his own "Y'know I'm really beginning to feel like a teenager again."

"Just be careful dad was captain of the boxing team at Oxford" Grace warned him as the strolled into the dining room holding hands.

"Queensbury rules are for wimps" Neil quipped.

"Your just in time Lavani your mother's about to serve dinner" Kam looked up from the table he was setting to acknowledge their entrance "Your friend does like Indian food I take it."

"Yes sir I do" Neil replied firmly "And please call me Neil."

"Dad why are there five places I thought Raj wasn't eating with us tonight? I'm sure he said he had a business meeting scheduled" Grace queried Kam.

"I was wondering that to" Mina appeared carrying a tray full of different sized dishes.

"Here let me take that" Neil offered.

"Thank you Neil" Mina smiled gratefully passing the tray to him.

"We have another guest joining us he's attending the wedding tomorrow and I thought I'd extend the hospitality of my home to him this evening" Kam announced.

"Suni you invited Suni didn't you" Grace fumed.

"Kamlesh please tell me you didn't!" Mina's eyes widened in horror as she placed two spicy smelling tureens onto the table from the tray Neil was now holding.

"What? Can't I invite a friend over to dinner in my own home now is that it?" Kam grumbled.

Grace yelled something in Hindi at her father which Neil couldn't understand then she turned tail and stormed out of the dinning room. If his hands hadn't been fully occupied at the time Neil would have gladly punched Kam's lights out on Grace's behalf it half killed Neil seeing her so upset.

"You know how she feels about him" Mina berated her husband in English "Why do you always do this to her?" Then she took off after Grace.

Kam muttered a few sentences in Hindi to himself and stomped off into the kitchen, left alone Neil set the rest of the dishes down on the table and slunk down dejectedly into the nearest chair. "So Neil" He held his head in his hands "Not only does Kam Dasari hate you he hates you so much he'd invite Davadra here to dinner despite knowing how much that would hurt Grace and since when was he Suni anyway? Yep this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Neil grumbled away to himself "Ok DI Manson this feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping" He told himself "Let's go find Grace."

He caught up with both the Dasari women in the sitting room they'd taken tea in earlier, Grace was pacing up and down yelling at her mother in Hindi Mina was trying her best to calm her down. Neil had seen Grace like this before it usually meant two things that not only was she incredibly pissed at someone in this case her father but she was heartbroken too and that in turn made his own heart shatter in half when she hurt he hurt. Wordlessly he entered the room and before she could argue pulled her into his embrace Mina or no Mina "If you're going to yell you have to yell at me in English deal?" He told her kissing her forehead.

"Deal" She mumbled but then she burst into tears instead something Neil had never seen her do before unsure of what to do or say he just cradled her close whatever Sunil had done must have been bad, he decided. Neil had never particularly liked the man but now he downright despised Davadra if he could cause Grace so much pain that and the DI was well on the way to truly hating Kam too if he could hurt his own daughter so much.

Suddenly Grace pulled away "I should go clean up" She told both Neil and her Mother rubbing the tears from her eyes with her sleeve then she left the room before either one could object.

"Thank you for that Neil" Mina squeezed his shoulder affectionately "As you have no doubt noticed Grace and her father have a difficult relationship unfortunately he still harbours the hope that what went wrong between Grace and Suni can be fixed I do not."

"She feels things deeper then most people do oh she hides her feelings so nobody knows but that doesn't mean they are not there just the opposite most people don't ever realize just how much she does care" Neil said softly.

"Grace always has done since she was a little girl" Mina smiled fondly "She was the only one of my children I didn't have to teach how to share."

"Your still not going to tell me are you? About Davadra" Neil asked.

"No that is Grace's job when she's ready she'll explain it to you till then it's up to me and you to watch over her yes?" Mina demanded of him "I believe you Neil I know you love my daughter."

"Yes" Neil agreed as they headed back to the dinning room tonight he'd be by Grace's side and every other night no matter what Kam Dasari or Davadra said or did.

If the earlier part of the evening was a disaster then everything after Sunil Davadra's arrival qualified as nothing short of an apocalypse Neil decided as he lay conspicuously alone in his bed confined to the third floor like something out of Bronte novel.

"May as well have said I was working this weekend at least the sofa at home is softer than this bed and no Kamlesh Dasari" Neil groaned to himself and rolled on to his side he was sure the man had deliberately filled the mattress with rocks and Mina was right this room was bloody freezing.

Anyway Davadra had arrive approximately five minutes after Grace's argument with her old man and Neil's self confidence quotient dropped instantly about twenty feet, he was dressed in a finely tailored Saville Row navy pinstriped suit with blue Italian silk shirt and navy blue tie not to mention extremely expensive handmade leather loafers the man oozed money and style whereas Neil who was wearing faded blue jeans, trainers and a white polo shirt looked more Jamie Oliver than James Bond. It was also blatantly obvious that Kam Dasari thought the sun shone out of him he practically dragged Sunil into a bear hug the moment he arrived.

"Hello Grace" Davadra greeted her "It's been a long time."

"Hello…." She said uncertainly.

Neil slid a protective arm around Grace's waist and stuck out his hand "Neil Manson Grace's boyfriend" He stated clearly for both Sunil's and Kamlesh's benefit out of the corner of his eye he could swear Mina was choking back a smirk.

"Haven't we met before?" Davadra took his hand and squeezed tight.

"Yes I'm Grace's DI too" Neil squeezed twice as hard back causing Davadra to gag a little and tears of laughter to form in Mina's eyes at that point Neil realized somebody else in the Dasari family disliked Davadra as much as he did.

"Doesn't that pose a conflict of interest at work" Davadra pulled away busily shaking his hand trying to regain the feeling.

"No so far so good Mr Davadra but thanks for your concern" Neil grinned cheerfully "In fact everybody at work as been very supportive of us hasn't they sweetheart."

"Oh yes absolutely" Grace twigged and played along "In fact our Chief Super rearranged our schedules especially so we could spend this weekend together didn't he honey?" She kissed Neil full on the lips.

Kam turned a strange shade of red "I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry" he declared quickly changing the subject.

"Everything's ready Neil you come sit by me" Mina smiled gently catching his elbow "Don't let Suni rattle you, don't rise to his jibes that's what he's paid to do and what he does best" She whispered to him as they sat down.

So it was Neil had found himself sitting between Grace and Mina with Davadra on Mina's left then Kam completing the circle, the food was fantastic better than any curry house Neil had ever been in and he'd chalked up a fair few in his time.

"Looks like Kamlesh isn't the only one hungry" Mina smiled as he tucked in.

"This wonderful Mina you're an amazing cook" Neil complimented her.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I can't take the credit" Mina shook her head "The Dasari women are no cooks alas."

"Dad does all the cooking always has done" Grace explained by contrast she'd eaten very little he realized this was getting to her more than he'd realized.

Across the table Kam snorted something in Hindi too Sunil probably "What a pratt" Neil decided and both men fell about laughing.

For the next half an hour or so the two men communicated almost exclusively in Hindi and Neil grew increasing more frustrated if they were going to insult him they could at least do it in English and give him a fair chance to fight back he was just about to say something when he felt soft fingers entwine with his own under the table. His gaze locked with their owner and she gave him a sympathetic smile. Staring into Grace's beautiful eyes though he remembered Mina's words of wisdom and he felt the rage slowly disappear gratefully he began to trace small circles around her hand with his thumb she was here with him so nothing else mattered.

Mina however had other ideas "Kamlesh Dasari shame on you! I never thought I'd see the day a guest would be treated so badly in my own home" She chastised her husband "Apologize and speak in English or both of you please leave the table."

"It's just a simply misunderstanding I'm sure" Neil put in.

"Nevertheless you are owed an apology Kamlesh, Suni we are waiting" Mina folded her arms across her chest must be where Grace got her temper and sense of fair play from Neil decided.

"Sorry" Both men chorused half-heartedly.

"What does your father do?" Kam asked suddenly.

"I don't know" Neil admitted "He left when I was six my mum brought us kids up single handed."

"Brothers or sisters" Mina enquired.

"Both" Neil replied "My little brother and sister are twins Tommy and Sophie."

"My brothers are twins too" Kam announced "We can never tell them apart it gets very confusing at times."

"You have something in common then don't you" Mina pointed out.

"Neil Manson? You know I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before" Sunil had a wicked look in his eye "Oh I know weren't you the copper who had an affair with an undercover journalist Andrea somebody almost wrecked your career and ruined your marriage in one go a friend of mine works for the same Newspaper."

"I…I…." Neil squirmed the room had gone completely silent.

"Neil's divorced with a little boy aged nine he's called Jake" Grace declared coolly "Jake has had leukaemia and is now in full remission is there anything else you wish to know Suni? Neil's arrest record maybe or his shoe size? "

"Um…no nothing" For the first time ever Neil saw Davadra well and truly put in his place.

"I'm glad you son is recovering" Kam said quietly "I know how I'd feel if it was one of my children."

"You must be very proud of him" Mina nodded "Have you any picture's I'd love to see them.

"On my mobile I'll show you tomorrow before we leave" Neil promised her.

After that an uneasy silence had descended on the group Davadra had left early just before 9pm claiming he had an early start in the morning, Grace and Neil washed the dished together then went up to their separate rooms "See you later" Neil promised as he kissed her goodnight "For the record Lavani or Grace doesn't matter to me either way I love you."

Neil bathed then changed into clean baby blue boxers and a black t-shirt then he settled on the bed to wait, it took a good hour and a half before he finally heard Kam and Mina retire for the night. To be on the safe side he waited another forty-five minutes or so before venturing out of his room. Tiptoeing he made it downstairs to the second floor without being caught fortunately the Dasari's bedroom door was shut and he couldn't see any light shinning out underneath so sighing with relief he slipped past and finally reached the safety of Grace's room he had his hand on the door handle when a stern voice boomed out "What are you doing?"

Ashen faced Neil turned to find Kam Dasari in his pyjamas, his arms folded across his chest standing there glaring at him "I….uh needed the bathroom" Neil lied.

"I think you'll find that's the bathroom" Kam pointed three doors down.

"Ok thanks" Neil scooted back down the hallway into the bathroom; he waited a few minutes then peeped outside to find Kam practically standing guard outside Grace's room.

"Are you quite finished?" Kam asked.

"Yes thank you" Neil replied.

"I'll say good night then" Kam didn't budge an inch.

"Goodnight Mr Dasari" Neil said meekly and scuttled back upstairs.

Half an hour later Neil tried again he didn't even get to Grace's door this time before Kam bellowed out from his own bedroom "Do you have some kind of bladder problem Detective Inspector? Would you like Mina to examine you?"

"Kamlesh they are both over twenty one!" Mina had mumbled sleepily and scowling Neil had returned to his exile on the third floor left with no option but to finally admit defeat.

Two hours later he still couldn't sleep he missed Grace too much, she'd practically moved in with him and Jake these past few months and he'd loved every minute of their time together, he honestly couldn't remember the last time they'd slept apart it just felt all wrong. Then a miracle occurred his bedroom door opened and somebody slipped inside "Grace please tell me that's you" He whispered hopefully.

"Did you miss me?" She chuckled climbing into bed next to him.

"Come over here DC Dasari and I'll show you just how much" He grinned pulling her into his arms "How did you get past Checkpoint Kamlesh anyhow?"

"I have my ways" She giggled "I've got years of experience sneaking past my dad remember."

Briefly Neil wondered if she'd once shared this room, this bed with Sunil and felt a bolt of pure jealously shoot through his body at the thought of them together and stab straight at his heart. Straddling him Grace began to trail warm kisses along his neck down his shoulder blade and her hands tugged at his t-shirt, together the pulled it off of him in-between kisses. All thoughts of Sunil Davadra vanished from Neil's mind completely and the room became volcano hot.

**Next up the wedding!**


End file.
